eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jiskran
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Edward James Olmos page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 00:54, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:43, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on your adoption. I did a lot of work here a couple years ago but lost interest after the show ended. The most glaring thing is the top navigation needs the seasons added to it and the main page could use some work as well. After that most episodes need recaps. Good luck. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 21:30, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Proposition Jiskran- Let me first say that you have done a lot of good work for this wiki, and that is appreciated. I will be posting a similar message on the talk page for an admin on the Warehouse 13 wiki, but I'm not sure who that admin will be as of yet. Anyway, on to the subject of these messages. First, I'm not sure how to start a new forum on this wiki, so that's why I went to the talk page instead of posting a thread here. I know you don't really know me, and you have probably never seen me before, or not been pleased with my work, as the one edit I have made here before adding this message is when I changed something you did. That was not personal and in general you are a good editor. What I wanted to discuss was the idea of maybe merging the Eureka Wiki with the Warehouse 13 Wiki. I only thought of this because they exist in the same world and they are directly linked. If you think this is not necessary, or a bad idea, I understand. I simply wanted to get the idea out there. Have a nice day. Regards, Voltz 01:35, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Looking at it from (hopefully) both ends, I personally don't see anywhere near enough intersection or overlap to benefit greatly from a single wiki. 99% of Eureka's action takes place in the town, and only Claudia Donovan has (onscreen) been there from the Warehouse's core personnel. Likewise, Fargo has seen the inside of the store of wonders, but no other Eurekan, so I think things are fine as they are. A Hey Hello! I just started watching this tv show. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did, then :-) Alex Jiskran 21:57, May 18, 2016 (UTC) I love the fact that your signature is Kirk with the Tribbles. <3 Also, I hope that I will be able to contribute alot to this place. and maybe admin one day lol. TWD (talk) 03:23, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I had an idea. Create a page for every single actor who appeared in the series. TWD (talk) 16:48, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Admin Power Hello, I was wondering if you can promote me to admin/bureaucrat powers. I am planning to update the front main page of the wikia and I need the pwoere to edit it. TWD (talk) 20:54, May 24, 2016 (UTC) How am I doing so far? TWD (talk) 00:23, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Memorable Quotes Hi, Im letting you know that I will begin importing quotes from Wikipedia's sister project. — MechQuester talk 00:49, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Request the move of Eureka to Eureka Wik Request the move of Eureka to Eureka Wiki more common main page name, leaving Eureka as a disambiguation page Mr Taz (talk) 22:41, May 7, 2018 (UTC)